The Senshi Murders
by Sa-Chan
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are being murdered one by one---but are they really being murdered? And just who is doing it? Who knows who the senshi really are?


My Fan Fic ^^

The Senshi Murders

**Chapter 1**

There was a cry out from a little apartment in Tokyo, the cry of Mizuno Ami. "How can I sleep in?! I am going to be late for school!! Oh no!!" Ami rushed, shoved a small burnt piece of toast in her mouth, and ran out the door. Just as she was approaching the sidewalk, she forgot her Geometry Book. Panicking, she raced back in her apartment. Half in panic, and half in tears she grabbed the book and raced out again. Running as fast as her body would go, she just crashed through the High School doors and raced down the halls to her first class. Still crying, she burst in the room, heaving breaths. She slipped into her seat, everyone just looked at her. Although, the teacher just looked surprised. "Mizuno Ami, since you have never been late for school---in your life I might add---I will give you a break just this once. If you are late again, you will be staying after school in detention." Ami bit her lip hard. "Yes Ma'am." Ami bit her lip so hard, blood began to pour out. Just a little bit, though. One of Ami's best friends, Tsukino Usagi, just stared at her most of the class.

Ami was never late for school. She was usually ahead in her studies, and never got any low grades. She was a 'brainiac', or that is what the class called her. Mizuno Ami had short, blue beautiful hair, and she sometimes wore glasses. She was used to getting nervous about tests for which she had studied months before. She was also Sailor Mercury, a new job which entered her life. Her mother was a doctor in Germany, and her father was a painter somewhere in Japan.

Finally, the lunch bell rang. Ami quickly left the classroom and made her way to lunch. Usagi raced up to her. "I really don't want to talk about it right now." Ami said coldly. Usagi was stunned, she stopped in her tracks. "Talk about---what? The reason why you came in later then I did and you were stumbling into class? Or maybe something else?" Ami stopped. "Look, I do not have to be perfect all of the time. No one is perfect, not even me." Usagi was getting a tad bit steamed. "Why are you being so mean today, Ami? I didn't do anything to you! Why are you acting this way?" Ami stopped, and stared at Usagi. "Why is it your business? I am just having a bad day." Ami walked off, ignoring Usagi for the remainder of the day.

The next day, Ami was almost late again. She came stumbling in just as the bell rang. She sat down right after she got in. "I hope I got a good grade on that test last class. That will bring my spirits up, for sure!" Ami sat in her desk, smiling, as the teacher began to hand back the tests. When the teacher came to Ami, she was cold, and threw the paper on her desk. Ami leaped from her desk and screamed. "I flunked this test?!" She stormed out of the class, the teacher watched. Ami ran down the halls, running as hard as she could go. The teacher ran to the P.A. and said," Mizuno Ami is going to make an attempt to leave school!" Usagi's heart was pounding. She suddenly jumped from her seat and burst out the door, following Ami. "Ami!! Come back!! Don't be a fool!" Ami was crying, tears dropping. "This cannot be happening! This just cannot be happening!" Usagi screamed," You said yourself that no one is perfect! Not even you!" Ami did not stop, she simply ignore Usagi's cries for her to return. Ami crashed through the two glass doors, and broke them. Glass flew everywhere. A few pieces cut her skin. She ran out and pushed the school gates open with all of her might. She ran across the street, still crying, and didn't even look."

HONK!!!  
"Ahhh!" Ami screamed.  
CRASH!  
"Gasp..."

Traffic stopped. People stopped. Bystanders stood in shock. Ami's body lay limp on the ground. You guessed it. A thousand pound car crashed into Ami. Sirens sounded. People stood gasping. And Usagi, Usagi stood among the crowd in complete shock, trapped in a twisted world of horror. "Ami..." She whispered. Tears began to flow slowly from her eyes, and streamed out like a little river. "Ami!" She cried in complete tears. Usagi began running toward Ami's body on the ground, a doctor pushed her away. "Ami! No! This cannot be happening!" The doctor pushed her away and yelled," Your friend was stupid to go running out into the street like that, and not only that, but trying to skip school by leaving it." Usagi slumped onto the ground. "Ami..."

**Chapter 2**

It was very quiet that night. Usagi was slumped in her room, her door was locked. It was pitch black in her room. She wouldn't even let her cat, Luna in. She just sat on her bed, watching the stars float out her window. She remembered all of the good times she had with Ami, times she should have been nicer, and times she should have thought of her more. She remembered before she got to know Ami, all the kids were making fun of her. Even Usagi was. And how sad and angry Ami looked as she seemed to just shove everyone aside and rip all those comments apart with just that one tiny look at Usagi. Usagi's heart pounded, she was crying all night. She had not eaten or slept since the accident.

Usagi did not show up at school. She finally had the courage to tell Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, and Hino Rei of the tragic accident. In tears, she could barely break it out. "She might be dying!" She cried on the phone, half the time, freezing up in tears as she thought of Ami's white body on the road, clutching the flunked test in her hands. Blood on her face. Cuts from the glass through her arms. Usagi began to wonder why she was acting so strange.

This quiet morning, was different however. The phone rang, Usagi's mother called out to Usagi," It is for you!". Usagi picked up the phone slowly, partly hoping it was Ami-Chan on the other line, alive and well. It was a doctor at the hospital that Ami had been taken to. "We have been informed that you were good friends with Miss Mizuno. We have contacted her mother, but her mother is currently too tied up to visit Ami, but she is trying as hard as she can to get off duty. Miss Mizuno is requesting to see you." The clerk said. Usagi replied," Just tell me first, is Ami going to be all right? Is she going to die?" Usagi's tone was in a state of panic. " We honestly, are not sure. But her condition is very serious, it is possible that she may pass on." Usagi was gripping the phone so hard, it could have broke. "Tell her I will be there as soon as I can." Usagi slammed the phone down and threw herself on her bed. She still did not wish to speak with her family, or even with Luna about anything. She snuck out of the house through her bedroom window.

Usagi walked through the waiting room. Finally a doctor came to her. "We are not sure, like the clerk said, if she will live. You can see her, but don't urge her to speak too much." Usagi hobbled into the room. She saw Ami's body lying in a bed, her leg in a cast, her face covered in blood soaked cloths and bandages. "You know Usagi, I-I didn't want to be mean to you. Just, things have been going really bad on me, and no matter how hard I try---Greg will not answer me and return my calls. I miss---miss him very-muc" Usagi silenced Ami. "Don't speak, the Doctor said not to." Suddenly, Ami clutched her heart. She screamed. The doctor came rushing in, a nurse shoved Usagi into a corner. "I had a feeling this might happen! Quick, hand me the ----" Usagi slumped on the floor, once again. She was in tears.

After hours of waiting, a doctor came out once again. "I'm---I'm so so sorry...we just couldn't save her. Her injuries were just too severe." Usagi felt like she died. She just stood there, stunned and frozen. Sick and twisted thoughts entered her mind, and she didn't shove them away. Thoughts about how she could have saved Ami if she had gone after her faster, and didn't just sit there in shock. She suddenly yelled,"AMI!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Chapter 3**

A month passed since Mizuno Ami's death. It reeked throughout the whole school, and hit everyone. Usagi did not show up at school, she was still crying in her room, and half sick from not eating anything. She had grown quite skinny and pale. Kino Makoto tried to shove the thoughts from her mind. She tried to ignore the fact, that Ami, Sailor Mercury, was truly gone forever, never to return. Mourning had occured throughout the school, a memorial service was to be held soon. Kino Makoto stayed out of the crowds. She hid from her friends, and classmates. One day, she came to face reality.

Makoto sat down at a nice restaurant. It was about Early July, a month and a half since Ami passed on. Makoto's heart still ached. She knew she was going to have to face Greg, she should have earlier. Rei and Minako have been sad as well, but Makoto informed them that she was going to go to Greg's apartment and tell him face to face, and the other girls agreed. Usagi was beginning to eat again. It was harder for her because she had to see Ami's pale, limp, and dead body. Usagi was in class, and witnessed almost the whole incident. Except, Ami wouldn't want any of them to be sad, but Makoto was. The Sailor Soldiers had come to an end after Galaxia's defeat. Makoto twirled her spaghetti. She knew that Greg wasn't going to take it very well, at all.

Makoto walked to the apartment door of Greg. Her heart was pounding as she knocked softly at the door. The door opened. Greg stood there, and once he saw Makoto he welcomed her in. Makoto did not go right to the topic about Ami's accident, but she brought a newspaper clipping in case he did not believe her. Finally, he said," So, where is Ami? How is she doing?" Makoto looked down at the floor. "That is what I have really come here to tell you about. The awful truth is---Ami has passed on." Greg stood there, shocked. "What?! When?! How?! wha!" Greg slowly sat down on the couch, in shock. Makoto said slowly," She died in a truck accident about a month ago. She crashed out of the school building and flung herself out into the wide, open street. There was nothing that anyone could do to save her." Makoto handed Greg the newspaper clipping that she brought. It said on the headline: GIRL GETS CAUGHT IN TRUCK ACCIDENT WHILE ESCAPING FROM SCHOOL. In the article, the first sentence said: A young and very smart High School girl, Mizuno Ami, died today in a truck accident. The truck was speeding, and ran the girl over, she died about a day after the accident. One of her friends was a witness, Tsukino Usagi." Greg just fell back and sank into the couch. "OH GOD! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" Makoto softly said," When you love someone, you need to show it, and not keep it locked up in your heart. Ami thought you didn't love her anymore, and she began to think you hated her for not returning her calls, or calling her to ask her on dates. Greg, you almost deserve this!" Makoto then stormed out of his apartment, leaving him stunned.

Minako and Rei went to Makoto's home for a cup of tea. Makoto explained what happened over at Greg's apartment. "Really?" Rei said. Makoto was baking some tea biscuits for their little 'tea party'. She was standing over the oven, getting ready to reach for the tray with her mittons, when she suddenly felt dizzy. She felt like she was spinning. Suddenly, she fell on the oven door. Screaming in terror, Rei instantly reacted, she ran to the phone and dialed the emergency number, 911. Minako went over and pulled Makoto out of the oven. Makoto's whole face was sizzling, and blood was dripping all over the place. Makoto was screaming, and so was Minako. Rei didn't see Makoto until she walked back to the kitchen, and she nearly fainted. "Oh my God!" An ambulance came within a few minutes. Rei was frozen solid, stunned from the site of her friend. She now knew how Usagi felt. Minako went to the hospital with Makoto.

The little hospital room where Makoto lay was quiet. Thoughts were spinning through her head. She could not see, or talk, or even smell. She could not eat, food and water was fed to her with an I.V. She thought of Ami. Was she going to die too? Why did she feel so dizzy all of the sudden? These were thoughts that could not be answer then, or perhaps never. Her heart ached. She wasn't sure if she could survive. She heard faintly sounds of Rei and a doctor speaking, or so. She couldn't be sure, after all her ears weren't working very good. "But Doctor, is she going to be all right? I just want to know!" The Doctor whispered," Probably not. These are serious burns, that oven must have been very hot. I don't think her skin can heal up." Makoto's health signs were going down. She couldn't feel anything, suddenly, she knew she was going to die. "But how can someone die from burns?!" The doctor just ignored her, and covered Makoto's body. "She's gone. I'm sorry."

**Chapter 4  
** Minako slammed on Usagi's bedroom door. "Open the door right now Usagi! Open the damn door!" Minako began kicking the door. Usagi screamed to leave her alone. "Fine! If that's that way you want it. Just to let you know, Makoto is dying or dead!" Minako stormed out of Usagi's home, in rage. She rushed to the hospital, but Rei stopped her. "It's too late. She's already passed on." Minako did not see Rei crying, but she knew that Rei was crying hard inside. She was just trying to be strong and mighty so Minako wouldn't get too upset. Minako began crying anyway. "No..." Minako and Rei stood on the street, hugging each other and crying with tears seeming like rivers are pouring out of their small eyes.

Usagi was taking it the hardest. Her friends were dropping like flies. But, there was news that was brought to Usagi that made her feel like dying. Minako and Rei were shot by a serial killer on the streets out by the Cherry Hill Temple. Their bodies were found by the police the next day in a bush outside the temple. The bodies were indeed Hino Rei's and Aino Minako's. Usagi wanted to kill herself. Usagi's parents hired some men to watch Usagi so she would not commit suicide. Then, she called for Usagi's love, Mamoru. He comforted her, it hurt him just as much as it hurt Usagi. All of the Inner Sailor Scouts were dead, and Usagi kept telling him that the rest were probably too, and she was to be next! Mamoru hushed her and quietly stayed there the whole day, and slept on the floor in her room at night. For days, it remained this way until Usagi could remain sane for a while. No one was allowed to speak about the killings in front of Usagi, in fear that she may have a breakdown once again. Usagi did not attend school for 5 months, then, started home schooling because her mother was afraid the school would remind of her Ami's accident.

All remained calm, until a new threat came. Sailors Neptune and Uranus returned, and appeared in newspapers. Usagi noticed they were in there, and went looking for the two girls right away. Finally, she tracked them down, at the rebuilt Mugen School. She told them about the Senshi killings. "We know who did this. There is a new enemy, Usagi. But, we must handle this ourselves." Usagi screamed in tears," NO! I want to avenge Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami's deaths!" Sailor Neptune cursed at Usagi. "Stay out of this!" 

Sailor Neptune and Uranus were out in the Mugen park, looking for the new enemy, Dwellers of the Lair of Malevolence. This lair consisted of millions of people dedicated to evil, some from other planets even joined the lair. The Lair has taken over huge parts of the universe. Their powers were invincible, and they were pure evil, and had unknown powers that could destroy a planet after planet. But, it wasn't so easy. The Lair first of all, needed people to volunteer if they wished. Also, they had a limited power, and usually wanted to destroy planets by saving energy and just destroy it by using the people of that planet.They were out in the park. "Are you sure this is were you had that feeling?" Sailor Uranus shouted. Sailor Neptune nodded, and motioned for Uranus to remain quiet. Neptune suddenly hid. "Damn! I know you Sailor brats are around here!" Sailor Neptune froze. Sailor Uranus was stunned. Sailor Mars was out in the park. But, there was something different about her. The jewel on her tiara, had grown to a deep dark red. Sailor Uranus came out of hiding. Sailor Neptune's eyes widened, she remained where she was though. "Rei-chan? Rei-chan?" Uranus walked up to Mars. Grinning, Mars reached out her hand and a small tube of darkness shot from her hands.

**Chapter 5**

"Uranus! MOVE!" Neptune cried from behind her bushes. But, Uranus saw it too late. The beam shot out and sliced her side. Uranus doubled over in pain. Neptune saw Mars getting ready for her next attack. A black ball was forming in her hand. Neptune jumped out, grabbed Uranus, and pulled her in the bushes. Mars just laughed. "It just isn't that easy pathetic girl!" Mars shot out a beam of darkness and it wrapped around Uranus's neck. Mars laughed evilly. She swung her arm up, the arm holding the beam. She swung Uranus up in the air, and swung her back, to where Mars was. "I feel like picking on her right now!" Neptune hid, quiet, and shocked. Mars stomped on Uranus's leg. "Now, finally I have some victory. And now you, you girl hiding behind those bushes!" Sailor Neptune got ready to run, but to late. A beam wrapped around Neptune's ankles. Mars quickly flung her arm up, Neptune flew through the air and slammed on the ground. Mars laughed. She made a cage with her powers and threw Neptune in it. "Now, I need to do something with this little girl..." She smashed Uranus foot. Neptune looked at the jewel on Mars' forehead again. It was a very dark red, still. Mars created a small glowing ball of darkness. Then, she moved her hands and pushed them against the ball. The ball suddenly had pictures of space and time. She tossed the ball into Uranus' head. Neptune cried out, screaming in terror,"NO!!" Neptune moaned," Sailor Mars---Rei-chan! Why! Why! Why are you acting like this! What is wrong with you?!" Mars smirked. "Call me Lady Mars. Sailor is no longer my title." Neptune shrieked," What is that supposed to mean?!" Lady Mars began to get tired of listening to Neptune's cries and screaming. She shot a beam of fire toward her. Neptune fell back to the ground, unconscious. "That is much much better!" Lady Mars cried happily.

Tsukino Usagi was happily walking down the street. She had recovered much, yet was still home schooling to avoid school, in case of a memory about Ami-chan and her accident. Silently, Usagi saw the rebuilt Mugen School. She sighed, she remembered Doctor Tomoe and Hotaru...Sailor Saturn, the sailor of destruction. Usagi continued to walk. She heard a commotion in Mugen Park. She heard struggling, and someone screaming. Usagi went running around the corner. "Hold on!" She dashed into Mugen Park and stopped. Sailor Neptune was in a cage, being whipped. "Stop! Stop whoever you are!" Usagi cried out to the girl whipping Neptune. Lady Mars turned around. Usagi froze. "Rei-chan?" Lady Mars rose her whip and slashed at Usagi. "AHHH!" Neptune moaned," Usagi....tran--" Usagi was shaking. She took out her transformation brooch. She looked at in, inside she saw memories of all of the Sailor Scouts. How could she even think about hurting her best friend? Neptune cried out," Usagi! Look at the jewel on her tiara!" Usagi glimpsed at it. A red so dark, it was scary. Usagi's bones shook. Her heart pounded. How could she hurt Rei-chan at all? And, wasn't Rei-chan dead? She saw her body! Usagi was confused, and just stood the park. Memories of Sailor Mars and Hino Rei flooded her mind. Was Neptune the enemy, or Sailor Mars? She didn't have anyone to help her, the rest of the scouts were dead. Usagi wasn't sure what to do.

"Damn Usagi transform! Idiot!" Neptune cried from her cage. Usagi thought about it. Why would Sailor Mars be shooting beams of darkness and evil? Usagi held the transformation brooch in the air. "Moon Eternal! Make-up!" Lady Mars just grinned. "Some fancy stuff, but you can't beat the powers of the Lair!" She flung her hands in the air, thousands of black balls came out and started chasing Sailor Moon. Dodging, Sailor Moon managed to miss them, then they came back. Sailor Moon got cuts all over her body. "There, that's a little taste of my powers." Lady Mars giggled. "You dare try to strike at me? You think I am scared of you?" Sailor Moon hobbled up. She was limping toward Lady Mars. She grasped her shoulder. Lady Mars simply threw Sailor Moon away. "You know, I am getting tired of this pathetic Sailor outfit! It is time for something more---ladylike!" She raised her hands up in the air, and a transformation process began. The Sailor outfit was ripped away, cut, torn, then destroyed. A new dark red dress shot out and grasped Lady Mars' body. She was smiling. High heels appeared on her feet, glittering in the sunlight. "There!"

**Chapter 6**

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth. This was going to be a bit harder then she thought. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and shouted," Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Lady Mars paid no attention. "Haaa!" She pointed the palm at Sailor Moon a created explosions all around her. "Shield!" A hard shield formed around her. Sailor Neptune was recovering. She was battling to get out of her cage. Lady Mars was starting to get annoyed. "Okay, I'm bored. Buh bye!" She lashed out a rope toward Sailor Neptune and wrapped it around her neck, then pulled her out of her cage. "Tata!" Lady Mars opened a black circle in the air. She walked through and pulled Neptune through. Sailor Moon went running up to the hole, but it closed in her face. She collapsed to the ground, in tears. "We are too late..." a familiar voice behind her said. Sailor Moon slowly and carefully turned her head, thinking that Lady Mars would be there. It was Sailor Pluto and Saturn!

Usagi, Setsuna, and Hotaru sat in a small restaurant sipping on tea. Usagi explained about the Senshi murders, and how all of them died almost a year ago. "Odd...what I do know is the Neptune and Uranus came to seek out the Dwellers of the Lair. It is an evil organization existing since the beginning of time! They have taken over many sections of the universe. They have powers unlimited, they may be impossible to stop." Usagi sat quietly for a while. Then, Usagi decided she was going to go home. After all, it was getting pretty late. She paid for the tea, and then said good-bye to Setsuna and Hotaru. "I hope to see you again soon." But the truth was, Usagi was scared to death.

That night, Usagi couldn't fall asleep. She was scared of her own friend. She remembered the pain she felt on the battlefield against her own friend. She remembered the jewel on Mars' tiara. How dark it was, how creepy and scary it was. Usagi trembled. Suddenly, she heard someone breathing, other then her. It was in her room. Usagi froze---someone was in her bedroom! In her mind thoughts were flying through her head. Who was it? Were they going to kill her? 

Usagi was shaking inside. She didn't know what to do. If she started screaming, her parents would indeed awaken, but the person would realize now was the time to strike before the parents woke up and saw him or her. Her heart was pounding, beating so fast she woundered if it was going to just explode. She looked around the room, eyes darting everywhere. She could still hear the breathing. It was scaring her to insanity. The breathing was hard and loud. She looked around her bedroom, and saw nothing peculiar. She kept telling herself to remain calm. Should she scream? Maybe her parents could stop the person before he or she made their attack. She began to pray inside her mind. Was she going to be murdered? Killed? Just like all of the rest of her friends? Then, as she thought about it, why did all of her friends die around the same time? Did someone know that they were part of the senshi? Did they know the herself was the leader and most powerful? She was shaking, there was a killer probably in her room waiting to kill or hurt her. What should she do? Usagi screamed in her mind," GOD! PLEASE HELP ME!!"

**Chapter 7**

Usagi was still lying in her bed. Hours seemed to pass so slowly, as Usagi's heart pounded harder each minute. After about 3 hours, someone moved. She saw a shadow in the moonlight. Usagi bit at her tongue so hard to keep from screaming. They began to walk out of the room. Usagi although did not relax. They may just be outside the door, waiting for Usagi to come running out to get her mother and father. Usagi remained still in the bed. Usagi was getting tired of course, after a while. It was near morning, and but she did not stop praying. She kept praying that the sun would rise and she might get a glimpse of her prowler. Finally, around 7:00am, she heard footsteps outside her door. She prayed it was her mother, but to her surprise, it was Sailor Uranus! Usagi was relieved at first, but then she thought about the prowler. Was Sailor Uranus killed as well and gone on some power trip or something or whatever happened to Rei-chan? Usagi remained still. Sailor Uranus began to walk toward her. Sun was cracking through the blinds on her windows. Usagi decided to move. She lifted up her arm. Uranus ignored it. She just walked closer. Suddenly, she grabbed Usagi by the neck and lifted her up. "Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, you will stay out of the Lair Dwellers business, or prepare to suffer the consequences. The power is more then you can even imagine." There was something strange in Uranus' voice, a different one colliding with the normal tone she was used to hearing. Usagi was not going to back out of this fight though, these Lair Dwellers had killed all of her friends and drove her away with insanity! Usagi screamed in Uranus' face," NEVER! I will never give in! I will never surrender!" Uranus dropped Usagi. She fell on her bed, and was thanking god she could breath. "Then prepare to suffer the consequences." Uranus suddenly faded away in thin air. Usagi sat on her bed, clutching her throat, in complete shock and agony.

After Usagi got dressed, she ran downstairs to the telephone in the kitchen. She wanted to scream and tell Setsuna the whole story, but she wanted to wait. Usagi didn't want her family to know or even get involved at all if not necessary! She told Setsuna for her and Hotaru to meet at the same restaurant that they had tea at the other day. She said probably in about 30 minutes. Usagi then quickly buckled her shoes and grabbed some toast to eat. "Dear! When you come home you have some math to do!" Usagi shouted to her mother," Alright!" Usagi went dashing out the door.

Usagi, Setsuna, and Hotaru were at a cozy little booth. Usagi was thankful that they were to have a little privacy to talk in. She explained what happened last night, and how Sailor Uranus was hiding out in her room all night. And what happened that morning around 7 o'clock. Setsuna said Usagi should be thankful she was not added to the list of Senshi murders. Only the Sailor Senshi called this the Senshi murders, not other people. Other people did not know they were really connected, except for being friends. "That must have been scary...although I wonder if...Uranus was by any chance possessed..." Hotaru's voice trailed off. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a glass breaking. Suddenly, people stared at this one lady. She was throwing glasses everywhere! She was throwing plates, and glasses. "She's gone insane!" They heard someone shout. Usagi and Hotaru slid under the table for safety. Setsuna climbed up into some plants above their booth, on a marble wall. She lay flat. The lady was just throwing glasses or anything glass everywhere, and sometimes at people. Everyone was scared. Screams and shouts were heard throughout the restaurant. Babies were crying, mothers were taking their children and hiding. Someone cried," Someone! Call 911! Get the police!" Usagi and Hotaru slipped out of the restaurant, meanwhile Setsuna remained in the plant bed, watching the lady. Something was wrong, she wasn't insane, something was terribly wrong. She looked the lady's eyes as long as she could. Her eyes were pure black, she was under a spell! Setsuna had no time to waste. She transformed right away, in the bushes.

**Chapter 8**

Sailor Pluto got out of the plants. Everyone in the restaurant gasped. The lady threw a plate at Pluto, but she jumped out of the way. Sailor Pluto cried out her ancient power," Pluto Deadly Scream!" The little purple planet was weakened by Pluto a bit so the lady would not die all together. The lady fell to the floor, Sailor Pluto jumped down, picked up the lady, and ran off. Everyone in the restaurant was stunned.

Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, and Hotaru into Sailor Saturn. They gathered in Mugen Park. The woman began to awaken. She suddenly sat up and punched Sailor Pluto in the eye. "AHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Suddenly, the woman realized where she was. "Oh I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else." Sailor Pluto rubbed her eye. A bruise began to form. She walked over to a river to wash her face, maybe the nice calm cool water would soothe the pain some. Sailor Moon asked the lady to explain what happened. The woman said that she was in her bedroom when suddenly some girl who looked like a Sailor Scout grabbed her throught and was putting some sort of black ball in her neck. She began to scream and started kicking the girl who was attacking her. And that was all she remembered. Sailor Moon thanked the lady for her time and helped her home. Sailor Pluto's eye got worse. 

Right from behind the Sailors, Lady Mars appeared. "Hey girlies, time to play my little game! YAH!" A large black whip spun from both hands. She cracked her whips at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moon, the whips wrapped tightly around their necks. "Girlies, we are to be having fun!" Sailor Saturn spun around. "Let them go!" She pointed the glaive toward Lady Mars. "Oh you wish you would use that. You would kill your friends, and I can resist the powers of the Silence Glaive!" Suddenly, there was a stream of little black bubbles steaming up Lady Mars. She leg the whips go. Sailor Pluto touched her neck. Lady Mars said. "'Bout time you got here! I have been waiting a long long time for you to show up! I have guests waiting back in the Lair you know!" The strange mystical girl in the bubble mist said," Yes well sorry it took me so long. I had a few things to take care of." Lady Mars nodded. "They think they are so tough don't they? Well take care of the babies for me while I am gone, Lady Mercini." The Lady walked out. "Yes. I beleive I shall." It was Sailor Mercury!

The first thing Sailor Moon looked at was the jewel on her tiara. A deep dark blue oval was in the jewel. "Now girls, it is time to play while Lady Mars is gone. And I will babsit you! Hiyah!" She flashed out 3 huge bubbles and trapped the girls inside of them. "Now you can't run off!" Sailor Moon kept crashing against the huge bubble she lay in. "No use. The bubbles are harder then a rock itself!" Lady Mercini said. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon cried. No effect, instead, the bubble just abosorbed the energy. "We thank you for your lovely donation of energy to our lair. We hope you donate more in the future!" Lady Mercini said sarcastically. Sailor Pluto cried," Powers have no effect, it just gives them our energy!" Sailor Moon nodded. What was she to do? How could they fight back, or even escape for that matter? Suddenly, everything began to get black, and the senshi sank down in their bubbles.

**Chapter 9**

"Where-where am I?" Sailor Moon moaned. She was lying on an icy cold floor, although everything was dark all around her. She couldn't see anything at all. "Why are you so scared?" A voice cried out in the room. "Who is there?" The voice continued," Do you know why people are afraid of the dark? It is because they cannot see things. And when you cannot see things, you humans feel helpless because you don't know where anything is or what they look like." Sailor Moon trembled. "Again, who are you?" The voice ignored her pleas," Who do you think I am? Where do you think you are?" Sailor Moon was starting to get annoyed. "Who are you?!" She screamed as loud as she could. The voice sounded familiar. Was it another one of your friends. "You know, I can feel your pain. I can feel your heart trembling to see me, to see my face, to view who I am. You are scared that I am another one of your friends who you think have just gone on power trips or were brainwashed. They were not." The voice hushed for a little while. All was silent. "Then what happened to them?! They didn't just give into evil, it isn't like them, and I know they didn't volunteer to go on your side!" Suddenly the voice got a little louder. "Who would volunteer? No one has so far, why should your friends be any different. Your friends are very special people. Who do you think I am? What has happened to them has already happened to you and I am just a simple part of it." Sailor Moon didn't understand still. The voice just said," I know you probably don't understand a word I am saying to you, but you would understand a lot better even if you saw the outline of my shadow, or just a speck of light just beamed on me." Sailor Moon was nervous. 

About a few hours later, the room began to get cold. Sailor Moon shivered. Where was Sailor Pluto and Saturn? Eventually, Sailor Moon was getting tired of the persons way or trying to make things more complicated then they already were. "Who are you? Are you afraid to show me your little secret?! Why?! I am getting tired of it!" The voice said softly," You will never believe me. I am you, you am I. We are one." Sailor Moon's face began to swell up in a bright red. "JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" Suddenly, the person snapped and a fire began from her fingers. The little light flickered, and as Sailor Moon looked toward her, her heart pounded, for what she saw she would remember for the rest of her lifetime. The person, she saw, was her! She looked in the jewel of her tiara. A sickening pukey yellow color was sustained in the little ovel glass. The lady was wearing an outfit similar to Lady Mars'. It was a black dress, with black glimmering shoes. Sailor Moon wanted to scream. She put her hand over her mouth. That girl just wasn't joking. "Now, I think you understand." A smirk rolled over the ladys' face. All the pieces of the puzzle flew into places so fast Sailor Moon figured almost everything out. But, how did they do it? Did they clone all of the Sailor Senshi? "How?" Sailor Moon whimpered. The lady just laughed. "That I cannot tell you! Mwahaha!" Suddenly the flame dissapeared. Sailor Moon slid back. The room kept getting colder, and darker then ever. Her heart was pounding. 

Sailor Moon stood up with all of her strength. She started moving around the room, there seemed to be no end. She kept running around. "Running around, blind as a bat! It is so fun just to watch you do it." Sailor Moon looked around her. Where was she? "Suddenly, a whip grabbed her right ankle. The lady swung the whip in the air and Sailor Moon was flying in circles. Her stomach began to feel very upset. "Do all of you just use to damn whips?!" Sailor Moon screamed, hoping she wouldn't throw up along with her cry. "No. We can create anything with our powers." The lady let go of the whip, sending Sailor Moon flying through the air. The whip just faded into thin air. Suddenly, a small light appeared in all of the room, revealing a horrible sight. Creeping life forms began growing out of the floor! Sailor Moon was terrified. She had powers to create evil. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon cried again. "Just call me, Lady Lunar!" Sailor Moon knew what the Lunar meant. Luna meant Moon, just like Lunar. Sailor Moon kept running, the life forms just kept following her. The monsters made sounds so gross, Sailor Moon threw up. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon cried, it had no effect on the monsters. 

**Chapter 10**

Sailor Moon was running as fast as her little legs could carry her. The room continued to get colder by the minute. The monsters were in the floor, chasing after her. She kept running, suddenly she saw a light. She jumped into it. She appeared in a lush green landscape surrounded with flowers and especially roses. Sailor Moon jumped to her feet, but the monsters could not enter the small room. Sailor Moon looked around. It was very bright, and she could hear a river running in the distance. She heard the sweet sounds of birds chirping, and she smelled the sweet smells of flowers. "Quite nice isn't it?" A voice said. The voice was up in a tree. The person rolled out. It was the elegant senshi, Sailor Neptune. The jewel in her tiara was normal. "I have been here for quite some time. When did you arrive?" Sailor Moon was a little suprised at Sailor Neptune's attitude. "Just now..." Sailor Moon said slowly. Sailor Neptune said," I don't know how much more I can take." Sailor Moon looked at her. There was a tone of melancholy in her voice. "I am not free. My powers have been taken away from me." Neptune just looked up. A bird landed on her slender fingers. Her turquoise hair blew softly in the wind. Sailor Neptune twirled a flower in her hand. Suddenly, she shoved it into her mouth. Sailor Moon backed away, scared. "Wha---wha---why did you just eat a flower?!" Sailor Neptune looked at her. Neptune's eyes were somehow faraway, and too calm for a normal human being. Sailor Moon began to freak out. "Umm...you are really scaring me!" Sailor Neptune got up. "Oh, I am?" She walked up to Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon continued to take steps back. Sailor Neptune bent down, lifted a rock, and threw it at Sailor Moon. Suddenly everything disappeared. The flowers, the sky, the birds chirping, Sailor Neptune, the river, even the grass on the ground. She was in a small spherical room with a light in it. Someone was laughing madly. "Ha ha ha ha!!! Now that was fun to watch! Just like television---only better!" It was Lady Mars. She was falling on the floor, overcome with laughter. Sailor Moon suddenly realized she had better keep running! She had no help to fight any of these Lady people. She began racing as fast as she could.

Birds were chirping. Water was flowing. All was calm. Tsukino Usagi woke up in her bed. Her mother came in. "Thank god you are alright! We found you out in the road when it was raining!" Usagi tried to sit up, but she found she was unable to. Her mother urged her just to rest. "Just take it easy for a while, you had a few cuts when we found you." Usagi nodded and began to lay down. She closed her eyes. Was that just a dream? No! It couldn't have been! But, how did she end up on the road? Usagi couldn't remember what happened after she began running from Lady Mars. It seemed erased from her mind. Usagi rubbed her head. Everything was happening too fast. How could she handle it. She closed her eyes and decided to go to sleep. 

**Chapter 11**

Usagi woke up the next morning, feeling much more refreshed and relaxed. She didn't have time for school. She raced to the phone and called Setsuna's home. The phone was ringing for quite a long time, suddenly she picked it up. "Usagi? Thank god! You disappeared suddenly when we were in Mugen Park. I was hoping you were still alive and not killed by Lady Mercini." Usagi said this all was going to have to end soon. They were to meet at Mugen Park by the water's edge. Usagi quickly got ready and raced out. Setsuna, Usagi, and Hotaru gathered around. Suddenly there was a noise. Setsuna spun around. A small dark portal had opened in the air. Usagi looked at it. "Maybe it leads to that Lair place!" She hollered. Setsuna looked at the portal. "Lets transform." The girls all transformed. Sailor Pluto was the first one to jump in, and Sailor Moon the last. All three girls were in a room, and then, the portal closed behind them.

"We have, err, been expecting you girlies to go in that lovely little doorway!" Lady Mercini grinned. Suddenly, a light shone on a six huge cages. Cries and screams of terror reaped out from the cages. Sailor Moon gasped, Sailor Pluto put her hand over her mouth, Sailor Saturn stood there. In the four cages, lay Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako. Sailors Neptune and Uranus were in the last two. Sailor Moon's eyes rolled toward the other side of the room. Lady Lunar, Mercini, Mars, and three other ones. She assumed by looking at them, Lady's Jupiter, Venus, and Neptune perhaps. Sailor Moon stomped her boot on the dark cold floor. "What have you done?!" She demanded. Lady Lunar stepped up to her. It was just like looking in a mirror. Sailor Moon began to grit her teeth. She could almost hear the wind howling, although there was no wind whatsoever. "Sailor um Moon right? Yes, the truth is---" Sailor Pluto walked up to Lady Lunar. "Did you clone them?" Lady Lunar laughed. Ha ha ha ha! That is so funny. No, why would the Lair waste valuable time to clone puny humans such as yourself?" Sailor Pluto reacted quickly," If we are so puny, then why are you making copies of us!" Lady Lunar stepped back. "Girls girls girls! Move away, give the Mistress some room to make her grand entrance!" Sailor Moon fell and began to slide back. Suddenly there was a crash from above. The room was shaking! Sailor Moon slid across the room and slammed her body into a cold smooth marble wall. Sailor Pluto fell back. Sailor Saturn jumped down. The floor was collapsing. Although, the Lady's of the Lair were just standing there, and didn't run or anything. Lady Lunar smiled. A small circular hole was entered into the space where the Sailor Scouts once were. Out of the hole, a monster type thing came out. Although, it had a structure of a human, looked quite different. Long purple hair flung out, landing near the feet. The body was a blackish color. Her eyes was a solid and cold deep dark blue. Teeth as sharp as knifes rested in her mouth. She had strange ears. Lady Lunar bowed, and said," Mistress Malina!" The Mistress grinned. "I am one of the millions of representatives of the Lair of Malevolence." Sailor Moon covered her face. A dark glow emitted from Mistress Malina. She raised her hand slowly. Suddenly, all of the cage doors opened. "We no longer need to waste our valuable energy with those pathetic humans in those cages!" The cages vanished. "They can't do anything to us anyhow!" The Mistress grinned. Minako and Makoto ran over to Sailor Moon. They couldn't transform, for their wands were in Usagi's room, because she kept them safe after the senshi had 'died'. The room began shaking again. The girls were all scared. The Ladies of the Lair, however, were completely calm. The Mistress finally began to get bored. "Maybe I should just kill them now and get it over with." Sailor Moon screamed not to. "Before I die, please, tell me, how did you make the ladies?!" The Mistress smirked. "Alright, I shall tell you. When those girls, or as you call them, the senshi, were killed in accidents, they were taken and I did a thing no one in the sector of the galaxy has ever seen before! I copied the negative side of each themselves! The wonders! Although, they are not one people now anymore, shortly after they were split, the effects wore off and finally finished with two people." The Mistress continued," Actually, I have changed my mind. I don't want to just kill you just like smashing flies, I want to watch a lovely math. Ladies, you shall take care of them, won't you?" The Mistress smiled. The platform which she stood sank into the ground, and the whole just reshaped itself and returned to a solid piece of floor. Lady Lunar stepped foward. She smilied, then, pointed her finger at Sailor Moon and cried," CHARGE!!" The Ladies of the Lair went charging at all of the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon turned to run. What was she to do?

**Chapter 12**

Sailor Moon was running as fast as she could. Lady Lunar then jumped in front of her. Sailor Moon came to a dead stop. She knew that she couldn't run forever! She stood there, she and Lady Lunar kept going in circles, keeping each other right in front of themselves. Lady Lunar suddenly broke the chain of circle walking and punched Sailor Moon in the face. She grinned. For ever more pain, Lady Lunar grabbed Sailor Moon's ear ring and pulled it right off. Sailor Moon hollered with all of her might. Blood dripped down. Sailor Moon dropped to the ground, clutching her ear. Lady Lunar laughed, and stepped on Sailor Moon's side. This was going to be so much easier then she had actually planned.

Lady Mercini was having a whole lot of amusement playing with Ami. "Oh come on! Perk up! Dying isn't so bad!" Ami smirked," I didn't die pig face! You just took my body and repaired it so the lair jerks could make your damn body!" Lady Mercini smiled. "You are smart aren't 'cha?" Ami was nervous. Her heart was thumping, and she wasn't suprised if it was skipping beats. She kept staring at Lady Mercini, eye to eye. "Are you just going to stand there all day?!" Lady Mercini finally said. Ami grinned. She was getting bored. "Perhaps..."

Lady Mars and Rei-chan was simply a sight to see! Rei was kicking Lady Mars, punching her, and doing many facinating moves of martial arts on her. On the other hand, Lady Mars was stomping on Rei's foot and pulling her hair. Lady Mars finally blew some fire on her. Rei's hair instantly caught fire, and Rei was running and jumping all over the place. Finally she stopped, dropped, and rolled. But before Rei could get back at Lady Mars, the lovely lady had already maken her move. "Yah!" She pointed her finger at Rei, and a beam let out. Around Rei, was a force of some sort. Whenever she moved or walked, she felt like she was walking on knifes themselves!

Makoto and Lady Jupiter seemed to be exact opposites. "Please, don't hurt me! I honestly _hate_ violence!" Makoto smiled. She could beat her easily. She threw the first punch. Then, spun around and kicked her. Doing some fancy moves, Lady Jupiter finally dropped to the ground. Moaning, Lady Jupiter tried to grab Makoto's ankle. Makoto fell down. Lady Jupiter gave Makoto a small object. "Take this, it will help you." Makoto got up and looked at the object. Suddenly, it exploded in her hand. The whole room blew up. Makoto dropped to the ground in a daze.

Sailor Uranus rushed up to Minako while fighting Lady Venus. Uranus smashed Minako's face and seized the bow from her head. Minako was getting annoyed. She smashed Uranus in the face, and finally, Uranus collapsed. She was in a daze on the ground, while Minako and Lady Venus continued to throw punches and kicks at each other. Just as a victory for Minako was seeming hopeless, Sailor Uranus suddenly jumped up. She cried," Uranus World Shaking!" The ground under Lady Venus split, and she dropped down. Lady Venus was screaming in terror as she neared her smashing death. "Bai bai!" Minako shouted down the hole. Minako then turned to Uranus. "That daze whacked me out of that brainwash done by the Mistress. Thanks Minako!" Minako was so proud, she bowed.

Sailor Neptune was being beaten by Lady Neptune. Lady Neptune bore a whip, which she kept striking Sailor Neptune with. Sailor Neptune was crying out in pain. Sailor Uranus approached Lady Neptune. She punched her, then snatched the whip. Quickly before it faded, she whiped her ankles and swung Lady Neptune's body toward the whole which Lady Venus fell in. Uranus let go of the whip which quickly faded away as Lady Neptune fell deep into her death.

**Chapter 13**

There was a blast within the room. Dark gasses flooded the room. The Sailor Senshi were thrown out of the room and vanished.

Michiru woke up in a hospital bed. Her head ached. Everything was spinning. There were cuts all over her body. She felt feverish. She looked around for a sign of Haruka. Any sign of her being alive would satisfy her. A nurse came over to Michiru. "Miss...what happened?" Michiru asked the Nurse softly. "We found you nine girls in Mugen Park, lying unconscious. You were rushed to the hospital by some passers-by. Michiru looked around the beds beside her. All of the senshi lay in them. The Nurse said that Usagi had an Ear Infection because she got a bad 'cut' there. The Nurse asked out of curiosity," What were you girls doing to get hurt so bad?" Michiru sighed and rested her head back. "I have no need to tell you, it isn't something to be ashamed of...but I just don't feel like talking about it right now." The Nurse understood. "You should get some rest, you were injured fairly bad as well." The nurse then left Michiru in peace.

Michiru rubbed her head. A familiar voice called out from beside her," Hey...you alright?" It was Haruka. Michiru smiled. Haruka always made Michiru feel thousands of times better then usual. "Yeah...I guess for our situation I made it out fine. Thanks for helping me with the Lady Neptune..." Haruka nodded calmly. "Thousands of times welcome!" Michiru sighed. "We need to get rid of the Lair of Malevolence...and fast!" Haruka sighed. "I know, but the Sailor Senshi keep getting in our way! It would be so much easier if we could simply do it ourselves without Sailor Moon intervening!" Michiru sighed softly. "You do need to remember, that Sailor Moon has helped us many times get of some pretty deep trouble!" Haruka didn't care, she had a rigid grudge against Sailor Moon. "She may be future Queen, but I still don't like her. She isn't so perfect as so many people think!" Michiru agreed with Haruka. Sailor Moon had to take action sometimes instead of trying to work everything out with non-violence. As Michiru thought, that is what Usagi has become. A non-violent person. After the therapy, Usagi changed a lot, and now she didn't want to fight anymore, and was very quiet. When fighting Lady Lunar, she just let the Lady kick at her, stomp her, and even throw her ear ring off and didn't fight back at all---not even to defend herself. "What has happened to her..." Michiru thought.

About three months later, the senshi were finally recovering. They all pretty much lived in the hospital. The Lair of Malevolence was planning the biggest attack that Earth has ever seen. They knew when they would strike, where, and how. But everyone knew that when they did strike, the whole Earth may be destroyed in the time it takes to flick your finger. The Sailor Senshi couldn't do anything about it right now either, because they were still in severe condition.

Usagi lay in her bed. Her ear was slowly starting to get better. Although, none of them would be attending school for quite a long time. One problem was with Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto. They were all 'dead' so how could they just return to school? Ami returns and probably everyone in the whole school would just faint right before her eyes. Ami kept thinking about it. What if the doctors looked into her files and found out that she was dead? What would they do? What would happen? Ami tried not to think about it.

**Chapter 14**

In the Lair of the Malevolence, they were preparing for the final and massive battle. The battle which Earth would finally be destroyed and humans who wished to follow the Lair of Malevolence join. But some people would be hypnotised so they would join anyhow. The Lair needed many more people to take over other planets in the Milky way Galaxy. They had already taken over several other Galaxy's, such as 

Lady Mars sat up upon a ledge on the rocky ice cold wall. "I can't wait until Mistress Malina finally gives us all permission to conduct our plans!" Lady Mercini was sitting on the floor. "I hope those Sailor Senshi people don't show up, or get better. We did hurt them a lot..." Lady Venus was overcome with laughter. "They thought they killed me! They forgot one thing---I have powers beyond theirs! I simply created a flying carpet and flew back up!" Lady Venus continued to laugh. Lady Jupiter's eyes rolled. "Lady Venus, you take _nothing_ seriously!" Lady Venus turned around. "HEY! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" Lady Lunar stood out in the distance. "They all take nothing seriously! I hope they all don't get killed if the Mistress does give us permission..." she whispered softly to herself. "WHAT were you talking about?" Lady Neptune asked softly, who was spying on Lady Lunar. Lunar noticed she was there and her eyes grew big. "Nothing, nothing at all!" She said cooley and shooed Lady Neptune away, and continued to monitor the Ladies of the Lair.

There was a vibration in the small rocky room. Mistress Malina rose from the underground. "Now---Now is the time to strike! We must do it carefully and need a well thought plan!" Lady Lunar bowed before the high and grand all powerful Mistress Malina. "Mistress, we should make sure that the Sailor Senshi don't intervene. They may indeed be still alive or maybe some of them will. If any of them has the Silver Emporium Crystal, they can surely defeat us!" Mistress Malina hushed Lunar. "Tis true, they may still be alive, but I don't care that much. We must make our move now, the longer we wait the more time they have to track us down and destroy us!" Lunar realised that this was also true as well. "This is what we shall do. Lady Mars, you shall take control of Tokyo Tower. From there, Lady Venus, you shall prepare the Ball of Darkness to let go of its power! Then you all know the rest!" All of the Ladys of the Lair bowed and kneeled before the Mistress. Mistress Malina laughed so loud it could be heard worldwide. The Earth was to fall to the Lair of Malevolence.

It was to be in 5 days for the Ball of Darkness to power up all of the energy needed to destroy the Earth. All of the Ladys of the Lair were laying around waiting for that glorious moment. Lady Mars moaned," Time seems to be passing so slow..." Lady Lunar whispered," The Earth is getting colder by the minute...the Mistress is truely going to do this." Lady Lunar shook her head and cried," What if we fail?! What will happen to us?" The Ladies of the Lair look at her. "Why are you thinking this way, Lunar? What is with you today?" Lady Jupiter asked. "I am just thinking about what the Mistress will do to us if we fail." Lady Mars sat quietly for a while, then finally said," Lady Lunar, we won't fail, just try your best and I swear we won't fail! We cannot fail! The Lair of Malevolence is all mighty and powerful, and they are lending us their powers to destroy Earth!" The lair was quiet from that moment on. Hours seemed like Days.

**Chapter 15**

Thunder and Lightening raged Tokyo. Everything was cold. Ami shut the blinds in the room rented on Hospital grounds. "Everyone, something is happening. The sky is so dark and...vile." Rei nodded. "But we can't do anything. It is probably just a storm or something Ami. You are probably still in shock because you we were all taken captive by the Lair of Malevolence!" Ami looked around. "Maybe so, but I have a hunch that this is not trauma! I feel fine, but outside is not fine, not at all!" Ami thought to herself.

The air was cold. The breeze blew on Usagi's face. The girls were not allowed to leave the Hospital for a long time, till they were better. Also they were on counciling, because of their accident. Attacks could strike at any time because many organs were damaged in the battle that they had. The girls told the Doctors and Nurses that the ground under them broke and they were on a cliff, and they hurt themselves horribly.

The wind blew colder as ever on the 4th day. The girls stayed in the hospital. Usagi was standing outside the building. It was a small house in Hospital grounds, gated in so the girls could not leave unless they checked out. Usagi felt the cold wind spike at her skin. Suddenly, snow began to drop on Usagi's face. For some reason, memories of Chiba Mamoru returned to her. She began to cry. She held the locket. But then, faced reality. She may never see him again. He didn't come to visit her, it has been over a year since the last time she laid eyes on him. Her heart began to pour out. She cried out to Mamoru. "Please! PLEASE!" Usagi dropped to the ground. What if he didn't love her anymore? Her heart was pounding. Mamoru-san may have already forgotten about her. But how could he?

Ami and Minako came rushing out the door and picked Usagi up. "Now why can you be crying? Are you CRAZY to be out in this kind of weather!" Usagi shook her head. "Oh forget it...there is no need for me to go on about nothing." Ami and Minako looked at each other. As Usagi went in, she dropped a snowflake. "Goodbye, Chiba Mamoru!"

The Fifth day had finally come! Everything was set. Mistress Malina met with the Ladies of the Lair before they were set off. "Prepare Earth for its final destruction! At last it will finally be destroyed!"

The Earth was cold, and the big boom was going to hit. Suddenly, the world shook. Over and over, just like some little kid out in the cosmos was holding the Earth and bouncing it up and down like a ball. Things were crashing everywhere, and everything was going to fall. Cries were heard all around Earth. Children were crying, adults crying with fear and terror in their eyes. The Sailor Senshi now knew something was wrong, and it wasn't an Earthquake! It was just too severe to be an Earthquake.

**Chapter 16**

The Earth shook rapidly. Usagi cried," We can't live like this! Moon Eternal, Make-up!" She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. The Senshi all nodded and transformed as well. Little did they know, the outer senshi were already on the case.

The outer senshi ran like the wind. "Sailor Neptune! I think we are getting closer." Neptune nodded. They kept running, and the shaking led to Tokyo Tower. Tokyo Tower, unlike the rest of the world, was not shaking. It was still. Sailor Saturn was the first to run to it. "Lets go!" Sailor Saturn opened the door carefully. Glass was everywhere, the electricity was out. People were lying dead on the ground. Tables and chairs turned over. "What---happened here?" Sailor Pluto exclaimed. Sailor Uranus walked up to a door and opened it. There was a staircase inside. "Hey guys, look!" The other outer senshi gathered around. "Lets go!" They all nodded.

Meanwhile, the inner senshi were making their way to Tokyo Tower as well. Sailor Mars ran to the door and practically tore the door open. "Lets go in!" They dashed in there. "Oh my..." Sailor Mercury cried. Dead bodies were piled up on top of each other. The whole room was dark. Sailor Mercury walked up to a desk. Papers were thrown everywhere. Blood was even on some. "There was a fight here..." Sailor Mercury said," From what I can see here..." Sailor Venus slowly nodded. Sailor Jupiter found the open doorway with the staircase. "Sailor Senshi! A staircase! Probably where our enemy who did all of this and the Earth lies! Lets go!"

The room was cold. The outer senshi were already inside. Sailor Moon was the first inner senshi to enter the room. "Who goes there?" Sailor Uranus whipped around. Then, rolled her eyes as soon as she saw Sailor Moon and her 'crew' "Oh. It's just you." Sailor Moon got angry," JUST ME?!" Sailor Mercury pulled her back. Sailor Uranus wore a smirk on her face. Then, ahead of them was a huge black ball. An aura of darkness circling it. "Finally, the big showdown, the be cabog, the destruction of the Sailor Senshi at last this moment has arrived! I wasn't sure if time was even to allow this moment to even occur!" The Ladies of the Lair hopped down from a post. "Now we see who is the most powerful." Sailor Uranus bit her lip. "Uranus World Shaking!" She cried and the ground shook. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried out. The powers were reflected back at them! Sailor Moon bit her teeth. They battled.

The ancient battle began...

**Chapter 17**

Fighting was produced. The senshi and ladies ripped their throughts. Lady Lunar was no where to be found, though. Sailor Moon remembered something. She took out the Silver Crystal. She stared at the glow, at the aura it gave off. The aura of light. Sailor Moon stared at it. She would die, if she used it. She must, for the sake of the world. She held it up. The Ladies of the Lair froze. But, Lady Mars grinned. "You think you are cunning!" She took out a whip and latched onto Sailor Moon's hand. Sailor Moon dropped the crystal! Time seemed to stop. Sailor Moon dropped. The Senshi tried to run to her, Lady Mercini set up a wall of bubbles. Sailor Moon just lay there, dying. "Sailor Moon, good bye!" Lady Jupiter said. Sure enough, Sailor Moon left the Earth. But, she did not die. She was returned to the Moon Kingdom, and was to be forever confined there. The Sailor Senshi looked astonished. Maybe the Ladies could beat them after all!

The Earth was turning into a desert, a lifeless planet. Slowly, every minute seemed to count. Places turned into waste lands with hardly any water at all. Almost no food. The human race would starve to death. Suddenly, there was an explosion of light all around the world. The Sailor Senshi began to glow different colors. The moon in the sky shone brightly. A power erupted in Tokyo Tower. "What is this? What is this new power?" Lady Jupiter stumbled in her own words. The Ball of Darkness was losing the aura around it. Lady Mercini cried," NOOO!!!!!!" she shrieked with all of her heart. Finally, the Ball of Darkness exploded. The Ladies of the Lair cried," NO!" Their extra power was gone. An image of Mistress Marlina appeared in Tokyo Tower. "You have failed! You fools! I had a feeling you could not be trusted!" Then, the image faded. The ladies of the lair were speechless. 

Now, it was an equal battle.

They madly fought each other, but the ladies still won. "Why are we fighting? We have no where to return even if we destroy the Sailor Senshi!" Lady Mercini thought to herself calmly. Suddenly, an image of Princess Usagi appeared in the room. The Senshi and Ladies stopped fighting each other and looked at the Princess. "Sailor Senshi, you are no longer needed on this planet. Neither are you, Ladies!" Powers beyond anything any of them all felt began to grasp them. Sailor Neptune cried out," What is happening?" Princess Usagi smilied. "You will all be returned to your planets. You, Ladies, will be left on a seperate planet for the rest of your life." The powers sank into the Senshi's skin. They all closed their eyes. Everything began to get bright. They were brought back to their planets which they came from. Although, all is not yet over!

**Chapter 18**

The Kingdoms of all planets were restored by the power of the Moon Kingdom. Mamoru-san was brought back to the Moon. Usagi was still in love with him, and they finally married. They were very happy together, and to be in each others arms once more. Mamoru said sorry for not being with Usagi more often on Earth, he said he never forgot about her.

The Ladies of the Lair were sent to a planet called Kiwi, and people descended from there were called Kiwians. They were not respected as the other Kingdoms were until a hundred years later.

_**Credits:**_

**Story written by Sarah Carlson. Orginial Story. Do not put on your website without permission.**

**Finished on April 1, 2001. (c) by Sarah (AKA Sa-Chan)**

**Based on Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon, I do not own the copyright to Sailor Moon and I am not linked in any way with the copyright.**

**Feel Free to [email me][1] with comments!**

   [1]: mailto:michiru@supersailorneptune.com



End file.
